Dear True Love
by BanditMills
Summary: O cheiro forte de água salgada invadiu-lhe as narinas. Arranhou a areia úmida com a ponta dos dedos conforme recobrava a consciência. Enquanto o corpo reclamava do frio, a cabeça explodia em dor. Uma dor de cabeça que ser humano nenhum deveria sentir. Nem mesmo ela. A Rainha. A Rainha Má. ... Despertou em território estranho. Onde estava a Floresta Encantada? Mesmo a Rainha deve


O cheiro forte de água salgada invadiu-lhe as narinas. Arranhou a areia úmida com a ponta dos dedos conforme recobrava a consciê o corpo reclamava do frio, a cabeça explodia em dor. Uma dor de cabeça que ser humano nenhum deveria sentir. Nem mesmo ela. A Rainha. A Rainha Má.

As íris escuras fitaram um céu noturno. Sem nuvens e estrelado, digno dos contos de fadas. Havia, porém, algo errado no ar. O que ela estava fazendo ali? Que parte do Reino era aquele? Onde estavam todos? Deparou-se com o oceano e suas ondas tranquilas a poucos metros. Se não tivesse acordado, corria o risco do mar, que subia, chegar até ela. A Rainha umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua, sentindo-os secos. Foi nesse instante que o atordoamento momentâneo da mulher aos poucos deu lugar à irritação pela qual ela às vezes era reconhecida. Suportando o peso do corpo com ambas as mãos, ela se colocou de pé e girou no próprio eixo. Oceano de um lado. Uma praia quase deserta, com uma vasta extensão de areia. Ao longe, luzes estranhas.

A Rainha xingou baixo. Sem ninguém para ouvir, de que adiantava fazer um escândalo? Escândalo ela faria por causa das roupas. O que trajava era, sem sombra de dúvidas, um belo vestido. No entanto, nem de longe se parecia com o regal style ao qual ela estava acostumada. Um longo preto, muito simples e elegante. O tecido fino não protegia o corpo feminino contra a brisa congelante. Foi por isso que o primeiro pensamento mágico que lhe perpassou a cabeça foi o de conjurar vestes mais apropriadas e quentes Ainda com uma careta no rosto, moveu a mão e…

E nada.

 **O que?** \- Tentou mais uma vez. E uma terceira e uma quarta. A Rainha tentou até mesmo magias mais simples. Nada. O "algo errado" começou a se tornar desesperador. Sem saber onde estava e sem conseguir usar magia, só havia uma explicação plausível: fora capturada por inimigos. A pior das situações quando nem mesmo uma adaga carregava consigo. Nem os sapatos. Oh, os sapatos! A Rainha bufou. A cada segundo ficava mais nervosa. Alguém perderia a cabeça. Ou melhor, algumas pessoas porque a julgar pela paciência dela, adoraria atirar lanças na cabeça do primeiro que surgisse no caminho.

Não demorou muito para perceber que ficar parada ali não iria adiantar muito. Uns passos hesitantes foram dados. Passos esses que se tornaram cada vez mais confiantes conforme ela se afastava do amplo litoral. Demorou uns dez minutos seguindo pela praia antes da dama notar o primeiro sinal de civilização. A Rainha apostava em um porto ou vila, um lugar repleto de plebeus fedorentos, ou ainda o esconderijo de um inimigo, um dos tantos que ousava se opor à Rainha Má.

Era, contudo, uma construção muito estranha. Um tanto quanto quadrada e branca demais, nada de madeira ou pedra, comum para os padrões da Floresta Encantada. Era isso ou continuar a caminhada sem fim. A Rainha foi cautelosa. Seguiu com suspeita enquanto subiu um pequeno lance de degraus de rocha graças a alguns desníveis do terreno. Afinal, a casa - ou o que quer que fosse - ficava em um nível mais alto que o do mar. Sem ter sido convidada, abriu um portãozinho pintado de branco. Junto com a mureta que circundava toda a construção, batia na cintura da mulher e, graças a baixa altura, ofereceram a ela uma visão de um pequeno jardim. Hortências azuis cresciam aos montes nas laterais da mureta. Havia também um balanço e um conjunto de mesa e cadeiras.

Sem se importar por não ter sido convidada, fechou o portão atrás de si e seguiu em frente. Os pés sentiam saudades de bons sapatos. Primeiro, areia. Depois, grama. A atenção da Rainha uma vez mais foi atraída por outro padrão de construção bem incomum. Ao invés de paredes, vidro escuro ocupava toda a lateral que dava para o jardim. Escuro, mas não transparente. Por um instante, deixou a curiosidade falar mais alto. A Rainha se aproximou do vidro e estreitou os olhos, estranhando a decoração do interior. Abraçou o próprio corpo. Não por fragilidade. Isso não. Jamais demonstraria fragilidade. Tudo culpa do frio. Alguém iria pagar caro!

Encontrava-se em estado de tamanha distração que nem notou a porta de vidro se abrir.

 **Regina?** \- Difícil dizer qual dos dois ficou mais surpreso. A Rainha quase saltou para trás. Olhos arregalados. Frustração, raiva. Medo. Não. Medo não. O que quer que fosse, quem quer que fosse, ela poderia enfrentar. Mesmo assim, o que ela encontrou foi um rosto estranhamente familiar. Se a Rainha não estivesse tão surpresa, ela poderia ter notado que o tom de voz do homem demonstrava certo reconhecimento. Mais do que isso. Reconhecimento que vinha junto com uma nota de dor e estranheza.

 **Regina, o que diabos você está fazendo aqui? No meu jardim?** \- Ela procurou não se deixar levar pela combinação estranha de roupas. Conhecia aquele rosto. Mas de onde? Esforçou-se para vasculhar a própria memória ao mesmo tempo que procurava algo que fizesse sentido em tudo aquilo.

Um nome. Finalmente.

 **ROBIN HOOD!** \- Ela exclamou e não demorou muito para que o abalo uma vez mais desse lugar à raiva. O ladrão! O que o maldito ladrão fazia ali? Ou melhor, o que ela fazia ali?

 **É, esse costuma ser o meu nome.** \- A Rainha não gostou do sorrisinho sarcástico. Era quase como se ele gostasse de vê-la frustrada. - **A que devo a honra? Por algum acaso começou o Apocalipse?** \- Robin ergueu o rosto e fitou o céu procurando por indícios do tal Apocalipse. - **Hmmm… Acho que não, Regina. Passar bem.**

Ele estava mesmo fechando a porta na cara dela?! - **É "Vossa Majestade" pra você, Ladrão.**

 **Oh, Regina, você não muda nunca, não é? Você está bêbada? Sinto muito, mas o que quer que tenha feito dessa vez, vai sobreviver. Vaso ruim não quebra.**

Pronto. Ela voaria no pescoço dele. Nunca desejou tanto uma espada ou que a magia estivesse funcionando. E os cavaleiros negros, onde estavam? Tudo parecia errado. - **Não dê as costas para a sua Rainha, Hood! Não sem uma explicação. Foi você, não foi? Achou que poderia me capturar? O que é isso? Vingança? Pois saiba que está lidando com um perigo muito maior do que você imagina!**

Ele deveria sentir medo. O sorrisinho de escarnio desapareceu do canto dos lábios e as covinhas sumiram junto. Ocupada demais tendo uma crise, a Rainha não notou o olhar opaco, triste. - **Eu sei muito bem com o que estou lidando, Regina. A pergunta é: você sabe?**

…

 _Flashback_

 _Floresta Encantada. Alguns anos atrás._

 **EU CUIDEI DE VOCÊ! SALVEI SUA VIDA!** \- Robin Hood, o famoso ladrão, gemeu de dor. Caido no chão e algemado, tendo um corte profundo na lateral do abdome que pintava de rubro as vestes de segunda mão. O arco e flecha já não estavam ao alcance dos olhos. Sentia a dor percorre-lhe o corpo com insana velocidade. Fora traído. Como ela pode?

Deixou de lado um pequeno detalhe. Ela é a Rainha Má. E a Rainha não tem coração.

Robin tossiu, cuspiu um pouco de sangue. O estado deplorável no qual ele se encontrava parecia passar despercebido ao olhar da mulher sentada no trono. Ela em nada lembrava a dama que ele salvou uns dois anos antes, na floresta. Robin se recordava dela com afeição. Que ele não cometesse erros. Naquela época ela já era a Rainha Má. Tanto é que nenhum dos Merry Men concordou em ajudá-la. Coube a ele fazer todo o trabalho, inclusive o de se aproximar e, de vez em quando, arriscar alguma conversa com a mulher. Dias duros. Dias que ele - até o presente momento - vinha se lembrando com carinho. Hoje não. Hoje era diferente. Ela o encarava com desdém. O queixo erguido típico da nobreza. E o som dos saltos - oh, os malditos saltos! - certamente assombrariam os pesadelos dele, caso ela o deixasse viver. Viveria em uma masmorra, aparentemente.

Duas mulheres completamente diferentes. Qual delas era Regina?

 **E cometeu um erro ao salvar minha vida, como pode ver.** \- A mulher esbanjava segurança aos montes. Esbanjava uma certa dose de um perfume estranho. Um aroma que atiçaria o sentido de qualquer homem. Menos ele. Não fosse pelas dores, Robin a teria amaldiçoado com palavras. Quem sabe assim ela não o matava de uma vez. Quem sabe assim ele não a deixava nervosa a ponto de conseguir pensar numa rota de fuga?

 **Se deseja um agradecimento, Hood, eu até daria um. Contudo, chegou aos meus ouvidos** \- Será que dava para ela parar de desfilar pela sala do trono? - **que sua pessoa ajudou a criminosa Snow White.. E que, muito provavelmente, sabe o paradeiro dela. Sem mencionar que atacou e feriu os meus soldados.**

 **Como se você se importasse com eles**. - Sentiu outra pontada de dor.

 **Ora, ora.** \- Um biquinho maléfico tomou os lábio da Rainha. - **Você é esperto, Hood. Separar a sua cabeça do corpo pode ser um desperdício. Não, eu não me importo. Nenhum pouquinho.** \- O tap tap tap dos saltos o fazia desejar que eles quebrassem. Pense, Robin, pense. Deve haver um meio de escapar. - **Entretanto, gosto menos ainda de espertinhos que tentam me impedir de alcançar o meu objetivo.** \- Snow. Todos sabem. - **Você não sabe com quem está lidando. Porém…** \- E só aqui ele ergueu a cabeça, curioso. - **Ah, então o cachorro é adestrado?**

Pobre Hood. A cada segundo que passava ele se maldizia ainda mais por ter salvo a vida dela. As palavras eram cruéis. - **Já ouvi pior, majestade. E então, como vai ser? Forca? Decaptação? Qual o castigo para o Príncipe dos Ladrões?**

 **Príncipe? Não há uma gota de sangue nobre em você. Sinto nojo só de respirar o mesmo ar.**

 **E, ainda assim, cá estamos. Estou vivo. O que foi "majestade"? Não tem estômago para acabar com quem lhe salvou a vida? Aposto que a culpa não a consumiria à noite. Ou teria pesadelos, Regina?**

Regina. Nada de Vossa Majestade ou Rainha. Para ele, ela era Regina.

Robin Hood não morreria naquela noite.

…..

 _Fim do flashback._

 _Presente._

 _Onde quer que o presente seja._

Apertou os punhos antes de impedí-lo de abandoná-la naquele jardinzinho infernal. As memórias voltaram. - **Largue-me, Regina.** \- Robin procurou afastá-la, empurrando-a com mais delicadeza do que ela esperava. O que era tudo aquilo? Maldição! Seria vingança? Vingança pelo que ela fez com ele?

Em duas ocasiões a Rainha encontrou o Ladrão. Na primeira, teve a vida salva por ele. Durante quinze dias a Rainha Má fez desaparecer o véu e deu lugar à Regina. Na segunda, ela o apunhalou. Ou melhor, ela bem que tentou. Robin Hood foi capturado e, como num passe de mágica, escapou das masmorras do castelo.

O encontro desse momento se transformava na terceira ocasião. Uma que a Rainha, frustrada e furiosa, não compreendia. - **Você não pode me deixar aqui fora, Thief! Eu sou a Rainha e exijo uma explicação ou terei a sua cabeça numa bandeja.**

 **Andou bebendo de novo, não foi? Killian me disse algo a respeito algumas semanas atrás, mas eu não acreditei. Não escutei, na verdade. Sabe como as coisas funcionam, certo? A vida segue em frente.**

Para o quinto dos infernos com a vida e com Killian, quem quer que ele fosse!

 **Hood, eu não vou falar duas vezes!** \- Era meio desesperador. Ele agia como se não tivesse medo dela.

 **Não precisa falar. Vou ligar para Emma. Quem sabe, com um pouco de sorte, ela está procurando por você. Se bem que com o tratamento que oferece a ela, duvido muito. Boa noite, Regina.**

Dessa vez ele fechou a porta de vidro. Estática, a Rainha ouviu até o barulhinho de uma fechadura. O que? Como ele se atreveu?! Dizer que a mulher, nesse momento, tinha a paciência de um dragão é elogio. Pois ela bateu e bateu no vidro resistente. Gritou o nome dele mais de uma vez. Faria o que não conseguiu da primeira vez. Ela roubaria a vida do ladrão. Faria isso até mesmo com uma faca de cozinha! Gritou mais algumas vezes em vão. Considerou descer a escadinha, mas não havia nada nem ninguém. Isso para não mencionar o cansaço. Não notou antes o quanto se sentia cansada. O esgotamento tomo o corpo e queria tomar também a alma. Depois de uns bons minutos escandalosos, ela parou.

Parou, mas não desistiu. Foi o frio que a fez parar. Frio de gelar os ossos. Usar um vestido de alsas finas não servia para nada. Esse dia não podia piorar.

Ou melhor, podia. Até o céu se rebelou contra a morena. Enquanto implicáva com o maldito Robin Hood fujão de masmorras, algumas nuvens se uniram. Sentiu as primeiras gotas e decidiu ignorá-las, assim como as que vieram em seguida. A Rainha, por mais imponente que fosse, não era nada debaixo de uma tempestade. Mordeu o interior das bochechas. Não resistiu e deixou o corpo ir ao chão, sentando-se sobre a grama úmida. Uma vez mais abraçou o próprio corpo. Por que fazia tanto frio? Que parte da Floresta Encantada era aquela? E a magia? O pior era não poder usar magia! Porém, a rainha não iria demonstrar fragilidade, nem mesmo se dar por vencida. O corpo trêmulo não a impediria de sair vitoriosa de qualquer situação. Mesmo dessa.

…..

 _O Reino Encantado, dias antes._

 _Provavelmente._

 ** _-... e essa é a Rainha._**

 ** _\- Regina?_**

 ** _\- Sim, Regina. Cujo coração apodrece tal qual a maçã arrancada da árvore._**

 ** _\- Um castigo deve ser dado. Um castigo._**

 ** _\- Uma punição. Envie-a para um mundo sem magia._**

 ** _\- E ela não fará isso? Fará isso no futuro. E num futuro próximo._**

 ** _\- A Rainha será aquela que lançará a maldição!_**

 ** _\- Não hoje. Hoje ela deve pagar. Será punida e aprenderá a lição._**

…..

 **Regina.**

A voz masculina se confundiu com a chuva. Tanto é que ele teve que chamar duas vezes até que ela se virasse. Ali estava o ladrão, com a porta de vidro aberta, abrigado da chuva. - **Venha. -** Ela o olhou sem entender. - **Desaprendeu a falar,** _ **majestade**_ **?** \- A ironia! - **Estou te oferecendo um teto pela noite. Está quente aqui dentro. Tem chocolate quente e posso arranjar roupas limpas, além de um banho quente. Não se preocupe, não vamos contar para ninguém que eu te ajudei. Imagina, acabar com a sua fama!**

Compaixão. Compaixão vinda do ladrão.

Por um segundo, pensou em recusar a ajuda que lhe foi oferecida. Ela não era digna de pena. Aos olhos da Rainha, tudo era um plano dele. Era por isso que ela planejava se aproximar a fim de descobrir o que diabos havia acontecido.

De maneira alguma ela iria admitir que a possibilidade de escapar da chuva foi o que a motivou a se levantar - sem segurar na mão de Robin, diga-se de passagem - e a seguir com ele para dentro da casa. - **Que merda eu fiz para você, Hood?** \- Foi uma pergunta retórica. Além de tê-lo jogado numa prisão.

 **Está mesmo bêbada ou está se passando por desmemoriada?** \- Ele sorriu quando fechou a porta atrás de si. A tempestade ficou do lado de fora e o interior era quentinho e aconchegante. - **Você destruiu a minha vida, Regina.**


End file.
